First Priority, not Last Resort
by psychotlcs
Summary: "Please," she whispered into his ear, though no one else was in the room. "I can't take it anymore." And he happily complied.
1. Author's Note, Disclaimer

First Priority, not Last Resort

Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume, Harvest Moon or any of the characters.

A/N: So this is my new story. For those of you who are looking for my old GillxAngela/Akari Fanfic, _Winning First in an Obstacle Race_, well, I deleted it. I wasn't happy with the way it turned out, so I'm starting fresh. This is ALSO a GillxAngela/Akari Fanfic (LOL, when will she ever stop?) and it IS rated M. So if you are underage, I suggest you DON'T read this. Because it is (le me speaking in a childish way) GROSS AND ICKY. Mature readers only, please (:


	2. Diary Entry

Diary Entry

GILL'S POV

Spring 1st, year 1

_Dear Diary, _

_Things are, as usual, boring here in good ol' Waffle Island. Though, I'm not sure if I should even call it "good" anymore. Business has been slacking off, especially here in Town Hall. With no new residents, there is no paperwork to fill out. And that's my favourite part! There's the occasional visit from an innocent citizen, complaining about Luke being too loud, but that's it. I wish that there would be SOME excitement here for me, but I guess that's too much to ask for from a rundown island like this. When I become mayor, I will make sure there is PLENTY to do around here. But for now, Father will continue to do nothing and sooner or later this island will become deserted. Yet he claims everything is running smoothly and according to plan. What that plan is, I`m not sure. But it can`t be good since he keeps looking at me and chuckling to himself all the time. All I know is that I should prepare myself. Father is well known for being unpredictable._


	3. Awkward Introductions

Awkward Introductions

ANGELA`S POV

I breathed in deeply as the salty water scent wafted through the air and rode with the wind. I stared out into the endless horizon, taking in the sight. Out in the distance, a small, homey island stood solitary, as if floating on the water. My destination. I already liked the place since 1) I was out on my own for the first time and 2) the surrounding was different. You could actually _see _the blue sky instead of skyscrapers and _smell_ nature instead of being suffocated by pollution. It was perfect.

The boat docked with a quiet _thud_ as the side gently tapped the wooden dock. I picked up my bag slung it over my shoulder, extending my hand out to the captain, whose name, I learned, was Pascal.

"Thank you for the trip," I said with a smile, to which he returned with a crooked, toothy grin.

"The pleasure's all mine, miss." His hand lingered on mine and he gave me a wink. I yanked my hand away and quickly made my way off the boat. Well, that was disturbing.

There, on the dock, was a short, portly old man who waved me over enthusiastically. By the way he was dressed I could tell he was the mayor, or some important figure. He reached out to grab my hand and shook it mercilessly. Heck, he was using two hands.

"Very nice to meet you, young lady! You must be the newcomer that was arriving today. Well, of course you are since you're the only one here! HAHAHAHA! So I'm guessing you're Angela, correct?" he boomed loudly, still shaking my hand.

I tried desperately to keep my brain from falling out from my ear as he finally released my hand and waited eagerly for me to respond.

"Yes…" I said cautiously, setting my eyes to look straight again. "That's me, heh." I laughed awkwardly, slightly afraid of the small man. "And you're the mayor, yes?"

"Why, of course! I am Mayor Hamilton, pleasure to meet you. Now, come! Let us go to your new home!" He led the way, excitedly, talking now and then about the environment as if it was an advertisement.

The walk was short and soon we came to a stop at the base of a small hill.

"Home, sweet home!" he announced ceremoniously, modeling the house with his hands like it was a prize. That didn't make it seem any better.

The house was beaten up, small and dusty. The roof had holes which were badly patched up and the windows were cracked and barely see through.

I turned my head slowly to look at the small man in disbelief, not believing my eyes. This was my house? How am I supposed to live in this? But, of course, he had more to say.

"Now, I know it doesn't look like much now, but I'm sure you can build it up to look FANTASTIC!" He made a big gesture with his arms, his smile seeming to get bigger by the second. Well, at least he's enthusiastic. "Come by the Town Hall after you have settled in, alright? Payments and such."

Of course there'd be payments. Free land? Pfft. Too good to be true.

Mayor Hamilton, with one last pat on the back, ran back the way he came, almost tripping over his own two feet. The sight was too funny, and I found myself fond of the fatherly man. If only he gave me a better house…

GILL'S POV

I was sitting at my desk, doodling idly on a scrap piece of paper. Elli had called in absent that day, and the Town Hall was a dead silent. I couldn't really blame her, though. I know _I_ would do anything to get away from this awkward silence.

Of course, that silence didn't last all day because, next thing I knew, Father came barrelling through the door shouting and laughing. It almost sounded as if he was crying, but by the look on his face it was more than obvious that he was beyond happy.

"Gillykins! We have a new resident!" he exclaimed proudly. "I told you those brochures would work!" With that he disappeared into his office, but not before giving me a small wink. _What's that supposed to mean?_

Honestly, I don't know what kind of moron would fall for such a lame attempt at advertisement but hey: it means there was work to be done. My favourite pastime.

Sure enough, a little while later, a short, petit girl came through the door. She had short, brown hair and matching puppy dog eyes. Her nose was button-like and her lips were a rosy pink.

Something stirred inside me and I was suddenly very aware of the temperature. Was the heater malfunctioning? I should look into that…

She strutted right up to the desk and she smiled widely at me before speaking.

"Hi, my name is Angela. I'm the new farmer. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Her voice sounded like bells.

I cleared my throat and did my best voice of authority. "Hello, my name is Gill Hamilton. I am Mayor Hamilton's only son and successor of this island. It is a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand out and shook her small hand. Awkward silence.

"So… I heard I have some paperwork to fill out," she hinted, eyeing the stacks of paper on the tabletop.

"Oh yes!" I scrambled around to find the appropriate documents and handed her a pen. "Let me know when you are finished."

She smiled warmly before jotting down swiftly on the paper. Now that she was distracted, I watched her carefully, noticing how her lips pressed together as she wrote. Her eyes were brown and not the ugly, muddy brown either. It was a thick, chocolate brown that seemed to match her aura. Sweet, bubbly.

Suddenly, her head jerked up and she caught my eye, but didn't break the contact. She smiled sweetly before placing the papers in front of me and turning swiftly.

"I'll see you around, Gill," she called over her shoulder before the double doors closed behind her retreating figure.

I felt I was released from a tight hold and the temperature returned to normal. My cheeks, due to the extreme heat that pooled there, were more than likely redder than a tomato and my palms were moist with sweat. I gulped loudly.

_Thank the Goddess Elli isn't here. She never would've let me hear the end of this._


	4. New Friend

_A/N: Don't hate me for portraying Chase like this because believe me: I LOVE CHASE. He's my second favourite bachelor. So I'm sorry if you don't like his character here, it just contributes nicely to the story._

* * *

><p>New Friend<p>

ANGELA'S POV

I worked industriously on the farm. The soil was very poor but it sustained the turnips I planted, nicely. Though it would be nice if I could eat something _other_ than pickled turnips. One can only take so much of that.

One such afternoon, after a long morning of weeding and watering, I decided to eat at the Inn. I had accumulated enough Gold to buy a decent meal and I was glad to get away from those turnips for the afternoon. It was my first time going into the Inn, so I was nervous as I pushed the swinging doors open.

The room wasn't overly crowded; in fact it was more empty than not. But those who _were_ there stared at me curiously and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

I plopped myself down onto one of the empty booths (which were plentiful) and hid my face from the curious eyes that seemed to see right through me. I waited patiently for the waitress to take my order.

A few moments later, a girl – childlike, with braided hair and a big, poofy dress – approached my table and politely asked for my order. After jotting down a few notes and taking it to the counter she returned to my table and took a good look at me, smiling sweetly.

"You're the new farmer, right? I'm Maya! That's my boyfriend, Chase, in the kitchen. He's the chef here!"

I heard a loud, rude laugh from behind the counter and a man with messy, orange hair emerged from where I assumed was the kitchen. "We're _not_ dating, Maya. I took you out to lunch, once because I didn't want to eat alone. That's all that was." He rolled his eyes as Maya pouted.

"But, Chasey!" she cried but he held up his hand, interrupting her. His eyes fell on me and he grimaced.

"Who are you, again? I've never met you before."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and I looked up at him. He was quite tall.

"I'm Angela, the new farmer?" I hinted, and he seemed to think about it.

He shrugged, non-caring. "Whatever, I'm too busy to be thinking about stupid things like that. Now _excuse me_," he turned to Maya, "I have to get back to work." With that he retreated back into the kitchen.

Maya cried, throwing her hands up and plopping herself across from me. "He's so mean!" I nodded in agreement. "I don't know why I like him." She rested her head on her hands and pouted. Then she cheered up suddenly, smiling wildly. _Well, someone has mood swings…_ "So, Angela! How do you like Waffle Island so far? Meet anybody you like?" she winked inconspicuously, smiling even wider.

She reminded me of a high school girl, always wanting to know about your love life and such. I hesitated, wondering if I should continue the conversation. I _had_ just met the girl. But I decided I could trust her.

"Well, sort of…" I trailed off, looking at my hands.

She squealed and jumped up and down in her seat. _Yep, definitely like a high school girl._

"Oooooh! Who is it?" she asked excitedly, leaning forward over the table.

Just then the door swung open and waltz in Gill, holding a ridiculous stack of paper. Did this guy ever stop working? He seated at an empty table across the room, setting his papers on the side of the table.

Maya groaned, reluctantly getting up. "You better continue later!" she called over her shoulder as she skipped over to Gill's table. He quietly told her his order and she went to put his order in. His eyes met my staring eyes and I looked away quickly, suddenly becoming very interested on the color of the wall. When I turned to look at him again he was turned away, but I could see a small hint of a smirk playing on his lips. My cheeks burned up. _When is my food coming?_

As if on cue, Maya came out with my plate of risotto, but before she could pry anymore, more customers came and she was once again distracted. I finished my food quickly, slapped some Gold onto the table and fast walked out the door. I quickly called out a goodbye over my shoulder and closed the door before Maya could even say anything in return.

_She would get me later, _I thought, making my way back to my farm. And the thought of that kind of scared me.

* * *

><p><em>AN: SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT D: sorry about that, but don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and not as short (:_


	5. Brilliant Idea

_A/N: HOHO~ I'm back~ (Will she ever go awey?) Anyway, it's the next chapter! YEY 4 ME. I don't updates on weekends (only Saturdays mornings) so no updates until Monday (:_

* * *

><p>"Brilliant Idea"<p>

ANGELA'S POV

The next morning, I went back to the Inn for breakfast. I found that money was accumulating _fast_ so it didn't hurt. I was a little afraid that Maya was going to bombard me with questions, but today she was distracted. Apparently, Chase was being rude about her cooking.

"It's not _my_ fault!" she insisted. "If he wasn't there, _distracting_ me, I wouldn't have burnt it!" I only chuckled.

I looked out the window, dazed, as Maya continued rambling on about her next attempt at wooing Chase. Just as she got to the "good part", Gill walked past the window, instantly claiming my attention. Maya must've noticed how my head snapped up, because she looked out the window excitedly. But he disappeared out of sight, just in time. She pouted, but nonetheless, continued with her "_brilliant plan"_.

But my mind was someplace else, (not that I ever _really_ listened to her complaints). I decided to ask Maya the question on my mind. Subtly, of course.

I waited until she finished her story before, with my great acting skills, pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hey, My?" I asked, thoughtfully. Her head snapped up. "Why is Gill always so…? Lonely? I barely ever see him with anyone." I painted my face into a mask of nonchalant, but my insides churned as I anticipated her answer.

She hesitated. "I don't know. Chase thinks it because of his mother's death. They used to be best friends, you know. Chase and Gill. That is, before the death. Now they barely ever talk." I nodded weakly. _Who would've guessed?_ "I don't blame them for drifting, though," she continued. "I can only imagine it. Losing someone so special can change you."

I felt my heart grow heavy with overwhelming emotion. This was all coming so fast.

"Wow… I never would've guessed. I wish there was something I could do…" I trailed.

"Oooooh! There is! It may not "change his life", or anything, but it sure will cheer him up!"

I straightened up. Maybe I looked too curious…

"And what is that?"

"Well, you see, Gill loves tomatoes! The plant, the juice, basically _anything_ with tomato in it!" She giggled. "He's so weird!"

I sulked a little. "But tomatoes only grow in summer. We're not even half way through spring!"

Maya tapped her lip in thought. Then it was like a light bulb lit up inside her little head. "You can ask Chase to show you how to make tomato risotto!" I tilted my head, confused. She clucked her tongue. "He orders it every time he comes by here. It's his favorite food of all time!" she exclaimed, taking my arm and dragging me into the kitchen.

Chase was there, cooking for no apparent reason – no one was at the Inn this early – and was _very_ annoyed when Maya spoke up.

"Chasey!" she cooed, linking arms. He pulled it away, quickly, in disgust, crinkling his nose.

"What do you want?" he groaned, shutting the stove off.

"Angela needs you to show her how to make tomato risotto." She said it with no shame.

He scoffed. "And _why_ would I do that?"

Maya sighed. "So she can cheer Gill up?" she hinted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She thinks he's lonely."

Chase looked, over Maya's shoulder, straight at me and raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. _Are you serious?_ I flushed, and he took that as a yes. A wicked smirk grew on his face.

"Well…" he drawled, pretending to think about it. "I don't see why not." He stretched his arms over his head.

"Yay!" Maya squealed, hugging him around the waist. He made a noise of disgust. He quickly thought of something to say.

"Let's just hope you're a better cook than Maya…" He winked at me, and I supressed a giggle. Maya quickly withdrew her arms, and huffed, stomping her foot and storming out of the room. Once she was out of hearing range, we broke down in laughter, clutching to the counters to keep from falling.

"Well," I started, wiping a tear away, "when shall we start?"

"Now." He rounded the room, quickly gathering materials as he did so. "So… You like Gill, huh?" he smirked, pulling out a cutting board from a nearby shelf.

I stammered. "W-what? Haha! W-what are you talking –" he cut me off with a raise of his hand.

"Maya may be oblivious, but I'm not." He grabbed an apron off the hook and tossed it at me. I could only gape at him like a fish. "You can stand there, waiting, all you want," he said, reaching into the fridge and grabbing two red tomatoes. He tossed one into the air, and smirked, catching it without fail. "But standing there won't get Gill to fall in love with you, would it?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: OH CHASE, HOW I LOVE THEE. Hopefully you guys liked Chase better in this chapter, and I promise that there will be more GillxAngela action next time._

_Oh, and I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but I LIED. It's actually shorter. OH WELL. Hoho~ I'm so mean :3 anyway, I wont be able to post for the rest of today and tomorrow, so Monday will be the "release date" for the next chapter. Hope you liked it :3_


	6. Impatient

_A/N: oh my goodness. I am so sorry.  
>If you still have little patience for me, please read as I explain. I was planning on releasing this chapter MUCH earlier, but things were really stressing lately. School has been busier than ever before, and I'm finding myself sleep deprived as of late. Along with family issues, I've just been under a whole lot of tension. And I can't thank people enough for waiting so patiently for SO LONG. I'll try to update a little bit more, now that I've recovered, and I'll also try not to make any promises I can't keep. But really, to all those people who have stuck with this story ever since, thank you so very much. It means the world to me.<em>

* * *

><p>Impatient<p>

ANGELA'S POV

The rest of the day was a blur of red sauce, pots, pans, and yelling. With Chase nagging at me with every wrong stir of the spoon, it was the near impossible to concentrate.

"Chase…" I drawled, wiping a drop of sweat from my eyebrow. I knew I had no chance against him, once he got down to it, but it was worth a shot. "Can't we take a break? We've been at this for over two hours!" I propped an elbow on the counter, trying hard – to no avail – to crack his hard demeanor.

"Angela," he sighed, "I know I'm a pain in the neck right now, but someone's going to have to teach you _sometime_. And who else is there but me?"

"Well, there's Yola-"

"YOU GET MY POINT." He switched the stove off stove and took a spoon, dipping it carefully into the red mush, and raising it to his lips. "Well," he threw the spoon with a clatter, "it's as good as it's going to get." He turned his head slightly at me, giving an overly dramatic pause. "I think it's ready. Somewhat." He says the last word under his breath.

I couldn't help the wide grin the bloomed across my face. I step in for a hug, then thinking better of it. With me in such close proximity to him, Maya was bound to jump up from some impossible crack and yell "AHA!" at any time. I settle for casual nod. Somewhat tacky, but better to be safe than sorry. _Really_ sorry.

"Thanks for all your help, Chase." I say as he starts to pack the risotto. "I think I would've probably poisoned him if it weren't for you." I scratch my neck sheepishly. Knowing myself as well as I do, that was probably what Gill would've ended up like. Dead.

"It's no problem, I guess." He steps forward with a dish, arranged perfectly. So that it would look good and I wouldn't spill it. "And don't worry," he winks as he places it into my waiting hands, "I'll keep this all a secret."

I smile and turn on my heel, retreating, before I could hear his next words.

"For now."

GILL'S POV

Work was busier than ever.

For some odd reason, there were more Luke complaints than ever. In one such case, a villager accused Luke of near _murdering_ him. Said he was innocently strolling along, when the nutcase (can you guess who I'm talking about here?) supposedly came close to decapitating the old man with that old rusty axe of his. _What an unsanitary way to leave,_ I think. But even _Luke_ can't be that bad, can he? I ponder to myself silently as the pen in my hand unconsciously finished the signature with a swish. _I'll look into that soon._

I glance at the clock ticking loudly on the wall. 9 am. Almost on cue, my stomach growled. Loudly. If I didn't know better I would've thought it was an earthquake. But that stuff didn't happen here. I would know. In my rush to get out of the house this morning, I had skipped my morning routine _completely._ Who would've thought the mayor's son would be so tardy? Then again, even the _king_ would've missed his morning pedicure if he received the looks Father was giving me.

I hear a small giggle to my left and my hand reflexively landed on the pen. It's not a sword, but it would do. But, as it always turns out, my lethal weapon wasn't needed.

_Elli._ Dammit. I forgot she was even here. My cheeks flooded red as embarrassment struck me. She heard the earthquake, didn't she? Nope, that's a stupid question. Who didn't?

"Sounds like _someone_ forgot to eat their breakfast this morning, didn't they?" She held her hand to her mouth and giggled politely. "Go on. I'll take it from here."

I sat there, staring at her, contemplating what she said. I can't. A town's successor can't go on breaks every time he got hungry. What kind of leader is that?

"I can tell you're not gonna let up easily. How about this? You leave, I'll do the minor work, and Hamilton won't hear a word about it, hm? What do you say?" I purse my lips. Elli sighs heavily. "Would you rather be miss out on some paperwork, or be dead and never get your promotion?"

Well that sold me. "Stop exaggerating, Elli." But still I rise from the black leather chair and make my way around the desk. But as I get two feet away from my desk, the main doors swing open.

I don't know what my face looked like at the moment, but I had this gut feeling that this was the reason Elli suddenly "remembered she forgot something upstairs".

I also don't know what was so wrong with Angela that it made both Elli _and_ my father leave the room in almost an instant. I had cast this off as starting off on the wrong foot, but it can't be, now. She's been here for weeks.

_Maybe they know something about her that I don't. Does she have a criminal record? _I think back to her citizenship forms. _Nope, clean as a whistle._

Before I had time to think further, she had arrived at my desk, her feet planted firmly on the ground. Determined. Somewhere in my brain told me I should be cautious. Angela and determination? Might not be the best combination.

She speaks first, warming the chilly atmosphere with her ball-like voice. "You seemed pretty stressed lately. Now, I know I don't know you well enough to say this, but a normal person doesn't sit around doing paperwork all day. And another thing –" She rambles on and it's everything I can do to not just retreat to the Inn right this moment.

_I'm starving._ I think, as Angela continues her speech. "You should be careful, you know. With all that paperwork you bring home with you every night, I'm surprised you don't need a cane yet." My head starts spinning. Hunger, working together with frustration and stress, brought me over the line. You know, I'm not always going to –"

I cut her off with a raise of my hand, silencing her. I calm down my nerves and talk as evenly as possible through my frustration. "Look, Angela, I appreciate the concern. Really. But I don't think you really understand as much as you think I do. All this stress? It's become my lifestyle. But you babbling on and on about it aren't making me feel any less stressed. So if you would excuse me, I'd going on my lunch break." I rise from my seat without another word.

"But –" Again, I cut her off. _Maybe I'm being a bit brutal right now…_

"Drop it, Angela. I can take care of myself." And with that, I walk out the door.

Almost immediately, I feel guilt rushing into my mind. _She was only worrying about you, dumb head. No need to get all bitchy about it._ I sigh, writing a mental note to apologize sooner or later. But right now, the only thing on my mind was getting lunch.

* * *

><p>My feet brought me to a stop at the counter. I impatiently wait for Maya, as she goes around the room, double checking the customers' orders, finally coming to me.<p>

"The usual, I'm guessing?" I don't need to answer as she goes behind the counter to the kitchen.

Chase emerges a few moments later, wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

"Gill! I didn't expect you to be here, today." His voice sounds different, with an edge. "What I meant is, I was thinking you already ate."

"And _why_ would you think that?" I asked, bored, as he starts idly drying a cup. He stares at me skeptically for a few moments before replying.

"It's nothing. Forget it." And the subject was dropped.

A few minutes later I am served my favourite, Tomato Risotto, and I scarf it down. No need to have manners in a room full of people who've got none. I slap some money on the table and leave the Inn, feeling much more full and satisfied than when I came.


	7. Jealousy

Jealousy

ANGELA'S POV

_He didn't even let me finish_, I think to myself as my feet slowly dragged themselves subconsciously. My head hung low, watching as a pebble flew from my feet. _So much for hard work_.

I look up curiously as a peculiar sound caught my ear. My feet had taken me to the carpenter's. I turn my head looking for the source of the sound when a head of blue hair caught my eye. Almost immediately, I felt my mouth turn up. No better person to go to for a laugh than him.

"Luke!" I call as I make my way towards him. He turns swiftly at the sound of his name, lifting his axe simultaneously. At the sight of me, he fumbled with the weapon and it swung out of his hands, planting itself deeply into the side of the building. Right above Bo's unexpecting head.

_Poor guy._ He shook terribly in place, while trying his hardest to curse at Luke. "L-Luke, you i-idiot! J-just wait unt-til Dale hears-s about this!" he screams before running back into the hop on trembling legs.

A moment of silence. And I couldn't hold back.

I burst into a fit of laughter, catching onto Luke's broad shoulder for support. I clutch my stomach as I feel tremors shake him as he laughed sheepishly along with me.

"Sorry you had to see that. Wasn't expecting you, is all." His face turns a fair shade of pink as his eyes darted around. "So, what brings you here?"

Almost as fast as it came, the happiness began to seep away as I remember the events of the day. My eyes drop back down to my feet as I find the right words. "I, uh, guess I needed some pick-me-up. Been an eventful day, is all."

He studies my face carefully and I squirmed under his gaze. After a short moment, he pipes up. "Well, I guess you came to the right person, huh?" He takes my hand and leads me to the door. "Come on in, I'll fix you up in no time."

GILL'S POV

My feet crunched steadily into the gravel as I make my way to Dale's Carpentry. After filling my stomach and clearing my mind, I decided it was time to _clear_ (_A/N: lolz see what I did thuur? ;D)_ the situation with Luke. I don't think my desk can take another complaint letter. Better to clear this up now.

But as the old building came into view, something made me hesitate. A head of short, brown hair. A head of short, brown hair holding hands with a stupid head of blue hair to be exact.

_What is _she _doing here? Is she stalking me?_ After a moment of thought, my mind's gears began to turn again.

Slowly, my feet regained consciousness and I continued to walk. Slowly, unsurely. _Get a hold of yourself, Gill. You're here on business, not for her. Who cares what she does? I don't own her or anything._

I find myself frozen in place as my hand hovered over the wood. _Knock, Gill, knock. You've known how to since you were 3._ My hand came down stiffly three times and I placed my fist gingerly back at my side.

There was rustling on the other side of the door before it swung open. Before me stood a portly man, with blue hair tied messily into a low ponytail. It's a no brainer where the idiot got his looks from.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Hamilton. What brings you here today?" His voice sounded cheerful but his face had a hint of weariness. Almost as if he knew why I was here.

I clear my throat. "Hello Dale. Fine afternoon. You may have already known, but I have come here to settle business with Luke. Peaceful business, mind you, but I do not intend on leaving without a solution."

He nodded his head weakly, processing my words, as he stepped aside, letting me in. I walk past him, stopping to take in the surrounding. _No wonder I don't visit often_.

"Where is Luke?" I ask, searching.

He hesitated, before realization crossed his face.

"Oh! He's in his bedroom with Angela. She looked a bit down when she got here, so Luke's just doing what he does best." He smiled cheekily.

Something stirred inside me. _Doing what he does best? What's that supposed to mean? I mean, Luke's just a guy._ Then it hit me. _He's just a guy._

I walked swiftly into the hallway, knowing the house as if it's my own, thought it was my first time. I press my ear against a random door and I could hear a faint giggling.

I yank the door open and exclaim, "Aha!", pointing at the two other occupants. I took in the picture. Angela, with tears in her eyes, was on the bed, Luke on top of her. Some weird emotion bubbled on my mind's surface and I tried to remain calm. Trying so hard that I surprised myself with how steady my voice _was_.

"Angela, come over here for a second." The fear in her face was evident as she wiggled her way from underneath and slowly walked towards me. The first chance I got, I snatched her hand and half led, half dragged her out of the room. "We'll settle this some other time, Luke," I call over my shoulder. We walk pass Dale, who looked at us suspiciously. Angela remained quiet the whole time.

Once we get outside, the quiet was too much.

"What did you think you were doing?" I ask angrily, averting my eyes.

She scoffed. "Shouldn't be asking _you_ the same question?" she snapped.

"I wasn't the one about to go romp in the sack with lover boy back there." I countered. I curse myself internally for my less than mature vocabulary.

"He was tickling me," she says with almost an air of a laugh to it. But it disappeared quickly. "Because of _something_ that happened today, I found myself feeling pretty sad, and Luke was the one that made me happier. Unlike some people that do the opposite," she said, spitefully. _Ouch. _"And _really?_ That's what you think we were doing? Goddess, Gill, do you need some soap to clean that dirty mind?"

I growl a little, frowning so hard that it could kill. "Never mind about that. Don't come to me the next time someone tries to… To…" I wrack my brain for words. "_Take_ you like that."

She hesitates, before she shook again from laughter. "Alright, Gill. If you say so."

We reach her farm in awkward silence. It was after a few moments that she broke the serene environment.

"_Well, _thanks for walking me home, Gill," she hints with a wink and I couldn't help the heat in my face. _I am NOT blushing right now. Hamiltons down blush, especially not _this _one._

It was only when I felt her hand slipping away did I realize that we were still connected. And I couldn't help the empty feeling in my palm when she broke free completely.

* * *

><p><em>AN: lolz, how awkward did I make this chapter? Very, I know. Don't worry, the GOOD stuff's still to come (;_


	8. The Day After

_A/N: Hey guys! Remember me? LOL. Anyway, I'm starting this story back up again because I just really missed Gill ): /SOB/ Well, for those people who reviewed EVEN WHILE I WAS ON HIATUS, it really meant a lot to me (: it truly fuelled my motivation, and this chapter is dedicated to you guys :D So, I won't keep you any longer (: Here's the latest chapter._

* * *

><p>The Day After<p>

ANGELA'S POV

"He said _WHAT?"_ Maya exclaimed, humour colouring her voice immensely. She couldn't hold back the laughter.

After and eventful day and a sleepless night, I was virtually bursting to tell the tale. Maya was politely paying attention: asking questions at proper times, laughing at funny parts and gasping dramatically when necessary.

Chase, on the other hand, was less civilized. In fact, he didn't stop laughing at all.

"H-he said 'r-romp in the sack'! Ha… W-who even uses that term anymore? HAHAHA!"

I couldn't help but smile at his enjoyment.

Maya suddenly had a revelation. "So he's jealous of Luke? Doesn't that mean he likes you?" She beamed widely at me.

"Nah, he probably just wants to keep vulgar actions to a minimum on his 'perfect, peaceful island'," I say, a bit harsher than it sounded in my mind. "Besides, I'm probably not even his type anyway." Putting my chin on my hands, I sadly realized Gill's type was probably royalty or at least a bit-shot successor like him. Not smelly farmer girls.

"That's probably true…" Maya piped up. "He probably thinks his reputation is more important than love and such, so he probably won't waste his time courting average girls like you. Even if you _were_ important, think about all the other rich women he'll meet. You probably won't even hold a light to them!"

I stared at her in shock, before bringing my head down with force into the countertop, groaning loudly. _As much as that hurt, she's probably right._

"Ow! Chase, what was that for?" I look up, resting my chin on my forearms. If looks could kill, then Chase would've already buried Maya himself.

Walking up to the counter, he placed his head level with mine. "Don't listen to her," he started. "Her heart is as empty as her head." Snickering, he turned to face an absolutely livid Maya. "Even if all those _were_ true it doesn't change the fact the he dated Luna_._"

I didn't fully understand, but assuming it was an inside joke, I didn't interrupt.

"Oh yeah!" said Maya, her face lighting up almost instantly. "And I highly doubt _anyone_ can do worse than _Luna…"_ She made a retching sound before giggling to herself.

"Sorry," I say quietly, "I don't understand."

"Luna is the foulest creature to walk the planet!" Coming in real close to my face, she whispered loudly, "Some rumours say she clawed her way to the surface of the earth from the very depths of _hell_."

Chase rolled his eyes and pulled her back by the ribbon on her apron. It strongly reminded me of a kid on a leash and I fought the urge to laugh.

"Don't listen to her," he said for the second time, giving Maya the evil eye. "She's exaggerating. She's not _THAT_ bad." He flicked Maya on the forehead before taking refuge in the kitchen.

"Yes, she is!" Maya objected, rubbing a red spot on her forehead. "She purposely sabotaged my dress for the Firefly Festival last year!" She pouted comically. "It ended up _sizes_ too big, and had a bunch of holes everywhere!"

Chase stuck his head out. "She only did that because you spilled grape juice on her WHITE dress, _purposely."_

"But still!" She glared at the orange-haired boy. "Why are you still talking? Don't you have some cooking to do?" Chase only smirked.

"Our point is," Maya continued after a moment, "Luna isn't the nicest girl in the world. So you shouldn't go on thinking you're 'not his type'."

"I suppose you're right…" I say thoughtfully. Looking at Maya's beaming smile and Chase's satisfied smirk, I decided to add one last thing.

"Just don't expect me to fall into his arms and try to woo him or anything. I'm still mad at him for what he said to me. I'M not doing anything until HE apologizes to ME.

* * *

><p><span>GILL'S POV<span>

"You came back from your break rather late yesterday."

Looking up from the fresh stack of paperwork, Elli's knowing smile was almost insulting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dodging the topic was probably dangerous, but it was embarrassing enough as it was.

Her voice was suddenly very close. Right in front of my face, close. "Pretend all you want, Gilliums, but I know exactly what you did yesterday. I have an eye witness and a reliable source." _Bet all the gold in the world that Father was both._ "You were at Angela's house weren't you?" She jumped up and down, squealing like a little girl. "I knew it! You're getting redder!"

I pushed her face away and straightened my tie sophisticatedly. "I'll have you know that I was merely… _escorting_ her back to her land because she was making all sorts of trouble on the island yesterday. Nothing less and nothing more."

She looked at me unbelievingly before pulling a chair up beside me. Taking my hand, she looked into my eyes.

"Gill, having a husband and two boys, I know _exactly_ how men react when they – shall we say – fancy someone. Think about it while I say the signs, okay?" She took my chin and shook it up and down vigorously.

"They get all red and sweaty," _I do tend to look like a tomato,_ "they barely ever look straight into each other's eyes," _I have been noticing how dry the grass looks lately,_ "and last but not least, their heart beats faster whenever they think about her." Bringing up the hand she was still holding, she brought in up to my chest. "Well, I guess only _you_ can tell that for yourself."

And, with that, she took her chair back to her desk and worked her fingers busily on the keyboard.

Beneath my palm, the faint beat of a heart could be felt. _Thud… Thud… Thud….._ The sound of her laughter. _Thud… Thud… Thud… _The way her face is always rosy. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _The way her hair smells like strawberries. _THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD._

"Oh, no…" I look up at Elli, who smiled sweetly back. "What am I going to do?"

"Do what your heart tells you to. Or something cheesy like that."

"But she's probably really mad at me for what I did yesterday. I mean, I basically told her to sod off, but I didn't mean to. I was just really stressed. Oh, no, Elli, what if she hates me?" She laughed. "This is no laughing matter, Elli!"

"Relax, Gill, it's probably not as bad as you think. But…" She added thoughtfully, "if you think she's really mad, then I guess you know exactly what you've got to do."

* * *

><p><em>AN: so how was it? leave a review to let me know if you liked it (:_


	9. A Little Help

A/N: woah i'm back, sorry for being gone so long. I hope you like this chapter, it's personally my favourite one so far to write!

* * *

><p>A Little Help<p>

GILL'S POV

"So I heard about what you did. Kinda stupid, don't you think?" I hear a cocky voice say. I grunt, rubbing my temples, as I opened my eyes slowly. _Was I really falling asleep?_

"Excuse me?" I ask grumpily, annoyed as well as relieved that he had woken me up.

"Were you just sleeping? It's not like the mayor's prestigious son to be dozing off at a public place." Purple eyes squint with confidence as a smirk grew on his face.

"What do you know? You obviously don't know what's going on, or what I'm going through," I bit back harshly. Lately, I have tossed and turned in bed, running my mind for ways to resolve the _issue_ revolving Angela. Nights, for the past 3 days, have been composed of 75% chocolate brown eyes, 20% strawberry blast shampoo, and 5% shut eye. Whatever went through my mind that convinced me to rest my eyes at the _Inn,_ I will never know.

"Oh, I know a lot more than you think I do, actually. Its seems like our little _friend_ has been coming to me more often than she lets on, huh?"

My hands grip the counter as my sight blurred with red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? I think you do," Chase walked around the counter and plopped down onto the stool beside me, "know _exactly_ what I mean."

"…You're not supposed to be on this side of the counter…"

"I've always been there for her since she moved in, Gill. Can you top that?" His eyes moved to my whitening knuckles and a devious smile fell upon his face. "I always cook her lunch, and she always says it's the best she's ever tasted. You know, watching her eat is such a turn on."

"Stop it."

"I bet she's great in bed." He ran his fingertips around the rim of a nearby cup. "I bet she'd scream."

"I said STOP IT." I slam my fists onto the table, rattling the cup out of his hands and knocking a hanging pan onto the ground.

Unfazed, Chase wraps an arm around my tense shoulders. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>ANGELA'S POV<p>

"Maya, tell me again why you're not working today? I'm hungry and I'm tired, can we please go back?" I run a hand over my neck, the little brown strands of hair clinging to my palm.

"No! It's just because, I- uh, I mean," she clasped her hands together and continued to trek through the dense forest, "Chase just wants some time to himself today and I didn't want to bother him."

"Oh, like _that_ would stop you," I say under my breath.

"Sorry, what did you say? Oh, never mind, we're here!" She twirled to look at me expectantly.

"We're... where?" I look around, taking in the dark shadow cast by the trees. A worried crease appeared on my forehead as I turned to face the careless girl. "Where have you taken me?"

"I'll have you know that I know exactly where we are. It just doesn't have a name, that's all. We can call it… Angela and Maya's spot! We're at Angela and Maya's spot!"

Shaking my head, I find a tree root to sit on. "Really, Maya, we're way too far into the forest and I need to get back before nightfall. Which way is town?"

She sighed, turning her head in all directions. "I think it's that way, come on." Walking three steps, Maya turned around, scrunching her eyebrows together. "No… this is to go further in. _That_ way is to get out. Or is that going to the river...?"

I groan. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>GILL'S POV<p>

"Whatever you need to say, you can save for later, because I don't really want to hear anything from you at the present moment." I gave him my award-winning frown but he waved it away.

"You should've seen your face just now. Priceless."

"Don't joke about her like that, alright? She's a human, not some _thing_ you can play with."

"Oh, so you like her then?" He smirked yet again. I dare say he was much better at it than I was.

"What's it to you?"

"You know, knowing both sides of this romantic feud is actually quite fun."

I look at him in shock. _It can't be, can it?_ "What are you going on about?"

"By the look that crossed your face just now, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I looked at him, dumbfounded. How I hated when other's had the upper hand. "She likes you too, Gill. Any human, or fish or bird for that matter, can see that. It's a wonder you haven't figured it out yet.

"I would have known if only she _showed_ it. Just once!" I hovered a few inches off my seat, the heat of the conversation getting the adrenaline pumped into my blood stream. Angela? Liking _me_?

"Well, guess what, Gillikins, she was just about to. Two days ago. Remember? When you walked out on her?" He smiled as realization hit me. "She had tomato risotto all prepared for you and everything. Took us two hours to get it right. Two hours of _my_ time spent helping _her_ make a dish that _you_ didn't even eat!"

I moved my chair away a few inches as he settled down. He shook his head.

"My point is that you're just too quick to criticize her, Gill. She is trying. Hard."

I shake my head slowly, processing the newfound information. "I knew she was mad, but I didn't think she liked me that way. I must have _really_ hurt her feelings. Oh, what do I do, what do I do?"

"Oh, relax, will you? It's probably not as bad as you think, you know?" I turned towards the tall man, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. "But, if you really feel bad, I guess you know what to do, right?"

"I feel like I've heard that before…"

"And this is where I come in. Well, me and Maya that is, since she'll probably rip my head off if I don't include her in this. We'll set things up nicely for you, all you need to do is show up and talk." He grinned lopsidedly, and walked around the counter, back to the stove.

"Well… Thanks? I guess." I stand, walking towards the exit. It felt odd, this feeling. What was it exactly? Gratefulness? Relief?

"Oh, and Gill?" I look at the apron-clad chef. He grinned and stuck a new bobby pin in his hair. "It's good to have you back."

The feeling of a renewed friendship, perhaps.

* * *

><p>AN: help, i ship gill and chase :c anyway, be sure to review because it really motivates me, mi amigos (: i'll see you next chapter!


	10. Lunch

Lunch

ANGELA'S POV

"What?" I ran my eyes over the boy in front of me, my frown turning sour rapidly.

After meaningless hours listening to Maya's internal war with herself about directions, I had decided I had enough with _people_ for the day and called it a night. Because that's what it was. It was _night_. Maya had brought me home at 3 am, shouting incoherent apologies as she ran around the ranch, herding my animals. It was an amusing sight, and I found that I had forgiven her before she even finished.

Now, however, with only 3 hours of sleep and embarrassing cat pajamas on, I didn't feel so agreeable.

"I said, would you join me for lunch today?" Ocean blue eyes pleaded mercilessly and I scowled. If the circumstances had been different – a better pair of PJs, perhaps – I would have melted at the sight of that platinum blonde hair and fair skin. But, unfortunately, all I could see was a too-bright yellow mop of head and heavy under eye circles. Lovely.

"And you decide to ask me at 6 am?"

"I thought it would be ok, since I sometimes see you bounding around town even before dawn, heh. Is- is it not ok?"

_Uh oh, sorry about this, Gill_.

"What do you think?" I asked menacingly, leaning forward, taking advantage of my doorframe-to-porch height difference.

"Uh, no?" He chuckled nervously, loosening his collar and stumbling backwards slightly.

"Ding ding ding! That is correct!" I smiled sarcastically, applauding his ignorance. The crisp morning breeze cooled my hot head, but I was too far into the argument to apologize. Damn me and my pride.

"Maybe you'll feel less grumpy after a bite to eat with me, huh? What do you say?" He smiled hopefully, though, in his eyes, I could see only hopelessness.

"I say, ask me again when I'm close to death." And with that, I slammed the door, rattling the doorframe. _Time to shop for new pajamas._

GILL'S POV

I had to back away from the closing door quickly to avoid the impending nose bleed. I started my way back to the Town Hall, feeling dejected.

Who knew wooing would be so hard! If Candace, the antisocial butterfly (not to offend of course) could make it work with her complete polar opposite, Julius, then who says Gill Hamilton, future mayor, can't do it too?

ANGELA'S POV

Feeling better little by little, I tried my hand at picking weeds with my bare hands. Goddess knows I can't be trusted wielding a sharp object in my current state. But, despite the simplicity of the task, my eyes would not focus and my head wobbled from shoulder to shoulder. _Just one chore, Angela; the plants don't need to be watered today, anyway!_

I fought honorably with a particularly stubborn weed before my eyes fluttered close and lost my balance, falling face first into the damned weed. I tried mustering up enough energy to stand up, but to no avail. My eyes closed for a brief moment, headlines flashing in the darkness of my closed eyelids: _Rancher extraordinaire, Angela, found dead_, _Farming legend: a tragic end_. I rolled my eyes inside my head. _Real soap opera worthy, Ange._

I forced my eyes open. Getting up (with some effort), I drag my half-asleep corpse down the path to waffle town. I could always try to sweet talk Colleen into a free lunch for that batch of vegetables I sent them for free. But, for the second time, pride ate away at my brain walls and nagged away a storm.

Suddenly, a flash of pink and ribbons barreled toward me and nearly knocked me back to the dirt.

"Oops, sorry, Angela! I didn't see you there!" She rattled, her mind obviously preoccupied. "Anissa is in a frazzle because I accidentally sent some cookies I baked to Jin instead of Luna. They shouldn't put a tailoring shop and a hospital beside each other, you know!"

"…Why would you send Luna –?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. What's important is that Anissa is PO because she thinks I tried to kill her boyfriend. I gotta go apologize and explain it to her, so gotta go, bye!"

"Wait, Maya, can you buy me lunch?" But she was gone just as suddenly as she had come.

By the time I had made it to the Inn, the sun was high in the sky and was beating down mercilessly on me, as if ganging up with exhaustion to take me down. Beat, I sit in one of the empty benches in front of the Inn, under the shade of a big tree. Little tendrils of hair clung to my neck as my eyes fought to stay open. _Maybe a little nap won't hurt._

GILL'S POV

What is that girl doing?

I was on my way to lunch (_alone_, I thought bitterly) when I see Angela, looking as if hell had broken loose on the ranch, almost literally dragging her frail body to the nearest bench. It was almost a funny sight, if only she didn't look like several thugs mugged her.

My actions must have won over my mind, because I found myself walking quietly towards her, despite the episode this morning. I hovered over her for a moment, and when she didn't look up, I cleared my throat loudly.

She opened an eye at me and smiled weakly, saying, "Get out of the sun, Gill, you're glowing."

She laughed madly, and I questioned whether she was in her right mind. Turning to look her in the eye, I raise a quizzical brow and smiled at her completely-out-of-it attitude.

"Angela, are you alright?"

"I'm just peachy, Gill, how are you?"

"Well, it looks like you've just about gone mad to me."

She didn't say anything, but she looked at me in a weird way, as if I was some new, high-tech invention, released into the hands of consumers for the first time. She stared for a long time, and my tie suddenly started to feel too tight.

"So…" I start, looking at her from the corner of my eye, "how about that lunch, now?" I braced myself for an outburst of hand gestures and _oh my goddess, Gill, you're so dumb_'s, but instead, she giggled. And then she laughed.

Her eyes opened fully and she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know, I think that I'm close enough to death that that sound like a great idea."


End file.
